The Sexual Adventures of Cas and Dean
by BunnyGum
Summary: Using his powers, Cas takes Dean with him to different places in order to give them more satisfaction and pleasure whilst having sex. Destiel smut


Cas thrust his hips towards Dean whilst grabbing his hair and kissing him. Dean licked the sides of Cas's mouth and touched Cas's boner lightly.

'Fuck me.. fuck me..' Dean whispered into Cas's ear. Cas moaned.

'Dean.' Cas whispered back to him. 'I want you to do something with me.'

'Anything you like.' The words rolled out of Dean's mouth and Cas smiled. Then, as if he fell off the bed, Cas disappeared. Dean was shocked by what had happened. Then he looked at his surroundings and realised he was not in the hotel room anymore. He was surrounded by tall green hedge. Looking forwards, he saw a path that was leading around a corner. He followed it and out of nowhere Cas reappeared, also naked- as Dean was. Cas moved towards Dean like he was hunting him and pushed him onto the ground.

'Woh! Cas!'

Cas began kissing Dean's foot and slowly it would lead up to his thigh.

'Cas!..Cas...' Dean couldn't resist Cas's soft lips touching his legs. But he was still confused by where he was.

'Cas where are we?' He managed to say. Cas stopped kissing Dean and sat up.

'I... _apologise. _We're in a maze.'

'I take it that this is a dream.'

'Yes.'

'Thanks for the heads up.'

'I believe that last night in bed you said you wished we could have intercourse somewhere different.'

'In a friggin' maze?'

Cas disappeared, and Dean found himself tied up.

'So that's how it's going to be?' Dean then smiled and began to walk up the path and around the corner. He could hear Cas, so he turned around and Cas was indeed following him with a determined look. A small smirk appeared on his face as he watched Dean continue to choose paths in the maze.

Dean kept choosing the left path and listened to Cas's footsteps.

'Catch me if you can!' He began to run.

Cas, who had a large boner, ran after Dean and with instinct managed to see him at the end of the every path he took. Finally, Dean took a path that was different to the others. The hedge was the same, and the path was still made of stone, but there was a wooden chair halfway through the path. Dean smiled.

When Cas finally came around, Dean was sitting in the chair with his legs spread. Cas walked slowly up to Dean and sat down on his legs, spreading out his legs. Dean pulled Cas's head down to him and kissed his lips. They licked eachother's mouths and messed up eachother's hair. Dean slowly ran his hand over Cas's nipples and grabbed them tight.

'Do you like that Cas?' He whispered. Cas moaned. Dean then pushed Cas's entire body forward so he was sitting on his thighs. With Cas continuing to kiss his lips, Dean spoke up.

'Can we get out of this place?'

'I didn't hear you.' Cas said, pulling away from Dean's mouth. Dean smiled.

'Can we get out of here?' Before Cas answered, they were back in the bedroom with Cas's hips close to Dean's.

'Hi.' Dean said, looking around the bed.

'I can tie you up again.' Cas asked.

'No, it's fine... but, I want you to actually take us somewhere. Not in a dream.'

'I know where.'

Suddenly they were in Impala, parked in the hotel parking lot.

'You read my mind.' Dean said, grinning.

* * *

Dean filled up his hand with lubricant and smeared it over Cas's hard cock. He then pushed it back and forth, doing it harder as Cas moaned. He lay on his stomach in the backseat, and could feel Cas feeling the sides of his legs and lightly scratching him. Cas pushed Dean's body up so it was arched and he leaned over him to bite his ear and pull it back. Drops of sweat came down the sides of Dean's face and Cas licked them up before Dean could wipe his cheek. Cas forced himself into Dean and could feel Dean shuddering.

'Tell me if it hurts too much.' Cas whispered.

Dean, with his mouth wide open, constantly moaned as Cas pushed back in forth in a steady motion.

'Harder!' Dean shouted. Cas went deeper and deeper into Dean's body and grabbed his shoulders. Dean yelled out as he came and Cas began putting his fingers deeper into Dean's shoulder as he could feel himself coming.

'Dean!' He shouted out. 'I'm coming! I'm coming!' Dean had never heard Cas's voice sound that high pitched.

'Oh!' Dean cried. He then felt Cas coming inside him and his body weakened. His abdomen sank down and Cas moved back towards the car door. Dean turned over so Cas could lie down on his front. Cas fell down and pushed his body back and forth over Dean's whilst kissing his neck and feeling Dean's hands grabbing his butt. Drops of sweat mixed in with Dean's hair and he raised his body up so they were sitting up whilst they kissed.

'Thank god... thank god I put that towel down.' Dean said, grabbed a part of the white towel that was spread across the seat.

'I wanna do it on the hood.' Cas mumbled. Dean was reluctant to doing it, but he held the same fantasy in his mind as Cas.

'What about the lights.' Dean replied, panting.

The parking lot lights turned off and Dean smirked.

* * *

Cas lay with his legs spread out on the hood of the Impala. Dean lay over him, rubbing his cock back and forth. Once it became its hardest Dean slid down and began sucking Cas whilst his head was being pushed backwards and forwards. Cas moaned and held his tongue out whilst he moved his legs and wrapped them around Dean's neck then moved them back and forth. Cas then froze, pushed Dean's head away and moved off the car. He put his two hands on the Impala whilst facing the opposite direction and came onto the cement ground. He shrieked whilst he did so then sank to the ground. Dean lifted him back up and licked the sweat off his neck then lay him down in the back of the car. Once Cas recovered he could feel Dean licking his ear.

'Hey Cas.'

'Yes.. yes Dean?' Cas replied.

'I want to go somewhere.. somewhere else.' Cas looked up at Dean and decided to do what he wanted.

* * *

They lay on the beach of a rainforest covered island. It was just after sunset, the stars were beginning to shine and the moon's reflection was on the water. The water moved back and forth over their bodies and once Dean realised where he was he pushed Cas down deeper into the sand and kissed Cas's nipples. Cas bent his legs and moved Dean's hips onto his. Dean put his arms above Cas's head and licked the inside of Cas's mouth.

'Oh. Oh!' Dean moaned. They could feel eachother's boners touching and that drove them to push their bodies even closer together. Their cocks rubbed alongside eachother and their feet touched. The water moved up to their thighs and Dean became even harder from the sensation of the water touching him. Their bodies moved back and forth in a rhythm and Cas came all over his stomach.

'AHH!' Cas screamed out. 'Do it to me. Do it to me.' He then moaned.

Cas's hair was covered with sand. Dean sat up and spread out Cas's legs. He then lifted them up and he went inside Cas. Cas screamed out. Dean breathed deeply and quickly.

'Into me Dean. Into me.' Dean came into Cas and pulled out. He collapsed next to Cas and felt the water cool him down. Cas was darker and the veins in his forehead and neck were throbbing. Dean didn't think his heart would slow down. He panted with Cas for ten minutes before he turned to Cas and kissed his shoulder. Cas's expressionless face was lit by the moonlight. He then turned to Dean and kissed and bit Dean's lowerlip slowly.

* * *

Cas and Dean stood opposite eachother in the ocean. Cas took a handful of water then poured it over Dean's head. Dean lightly ran his fingers over Cas's arms. Cas licked Dean's scar on his shoulder and rubbed his hand with the sea water. Dean felt Cas's spine and moved his knuckles over his unshaved jaw. Cas touched Dean's ass and pushed him towards himself until their faces met. Dean touched Cas's nose with his and they moved their foreheads inwards so that they touched.

* * *

When Dean woke up, he was up against Cas's body in the hotel room. Cas lay with his nose in Dean's hair and his arms around Dean.

'Cas?' Dean asked with a raspy voice.

'Yes Dean?' Cas replied.

'How long have you been lieing here with me?'

'A few hours.' Cas said. He then kissed Dean's forehead and rubbed the sides of his body.

'I love you Dean.'

'I love you too Cas.'


End file.
